powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shou Tatsumi
/ is the third son, he is a helicopter pilot in the Capital Fire Department's Flying Corps. Biography GogoFive Shou has always dreamed of being a pilot, when he first got his job at the Helicopter the whole family celebrated with him, Matoi Tatsumi even sang karaoke, he than ran out of the room to thank God, for getting what he wished for. Once over an argument with Matoi about him wanting to be a pilot more than a GoGoFive team member Shou almost quit the team. Out of all the siblings Shou was the most angry and bitter towards their father. While Nagare Tatsumi does not talk back to their older brother, Shou does, he argues constantly with Matoi. Shou is a skilled helicopter pilot, he never loses control and can be very reliable. That's why it was a surprise to him and the team when one time his reckless flying almost caused innocent civilians to be injured. This resulted into a huge fight between him and Matoi. Shou is a cunning and swift warrior. At times he questions his older brother's leadership. He is 22 years old(23 as of Timeranger Vs Gogo V and 34 as of Gokaiger). Timeranger vs. GoGoFive To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GoGreen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GoGreen powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Shou was seen looking at his Ranger Key, then like Takayuki Hiba, Miu Sutou, and Signalman, he salutes the Gokaigers. It is assumed that with the return of his key alongside the rest of the Tatsumi family, they will resume their duties as GoGoFive. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and Timerangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shou, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GoGreen appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Shou joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Vehicle Team, where he partnered with Yellow Racer and Bouken Silver and won a three-way match against OhYellow, ChangePegasus, and GoggleBlack of Legendary Team. His team was eliminated in the second round after losing against Oddball Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Shou's appearances in the "Versus Series", Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman and Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Shou in the GoGoFive cosplay. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GoGreen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GoGreen appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. GoGreen Rescue Mecha *99Machine Green Hover *GoLiner 3 *Green Mars 3 *Max Victory Robo Sigma Project Arsenal *Go Go Brace *Rescue Rope *Wing Spreader *V-Machine Gun **V-Lancer ***V-Boomerang **Five Laser *Go Blaster: Hyper Mode **V-Mode Brace ***V-Mode Shield **Go Blaster ***Normal Mode ***Rescue Mode Ranger Key The is Shou Tatsumi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GoGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as GoGreen. *When the Gokaigers became GoGoFive while fighting against Basco's RinJyuKen Warriors Ranger Key Clones. The GoGoFive keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet GoGreen was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Shou received his key back, allowing him to become GoGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shou Tatsumi is portrayed by , who later played in . As a child, he was portrayed by , and . As GoGreen, his suit actor was . Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *GoGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GoGreen at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Ranger Legend Category:GoGoFive (team) Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi